shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AverageHero
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the THE SKYLINE WAR - Planning page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) Deleting Categories Hey AH :) Alright, so to delete a category is simple. First click edit on the page. Look to the right and find where it says categories, click the arrow beside the word "category". If done correctly, it should show a list of all of your categories. To delete a category, click the little garbage can symbol. Hope this helps you :P A collab? I'd like to see what happens if our crew meet. And I get the feeling there is the pottential for a hige plot twist or two. and that's about it. Shall we colllab? 13th madman 19:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Join chat, I'll explain my idea a mistake is what. I meant Cobra... 13th madman 16:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am wondering would you be interesting in doing a Collb with me?The Jester Prince 18:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) An appology I had no intention of causing offence, and did not expect to, but I get the feeling i might have. So I'm absolutely and completely sorry if you took offense to what I said. 13th madman 21:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I right. I never looked at the leader boaagggghhhhhhh- THUD. Actually I did, and gave up after I went from 13th to 12th, which kind of annoyed me. By the way, I got it working again in about ten minutes, so nothing broke because of my bad timing at least.. Manga? I'm not sure what you mean. I have story I'm working on that isn't a Manga, and I have plans for a wiki, once I get a few things sorted, but otherwise.... You might be thinking of Undead hero. His manga idea is epic. 13th madman 19:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Panic induced Warp Speed? I'd go with Step on it. We're kind of set up for the big showdown so we should be allright. You're tagged whenever.13th madman 21:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Tag again. Let's try and deal with those three fights for now.13th madman 21:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't apologise you didn't know. Anyways, If you came to chat I'd have a better chance of explaining to you :) '1NF3RNO ''' talk 21:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) nope, you're tagged now. I just left that last bit for now13th madman 06:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey AH, who did you leave your work to again? It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy No you can't catch me, with a sea shanty 13:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Still here? There's a few issues I need to get sorted out. Since I was looking after your pages I could handle them, but you said a while ago you were back, so i thought I'd better check first.13th madman (talk) 02:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC)